A daughter's Destiny
by guardianranger
Summary: Meet the fire rangers-this is the 4th sequel to Mack's Daughter, Good And the Bad, And A Secret life. The four new fire rangers will face alot of challenges in their new life now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hey! This is the 4th sequel of Mack's Daughter, Good And The Bad, And A Secret Life.

_Kristen Shiba Hartford (3 Years old) right now-is currently asleep on Jayden's lap at his new home-he had moved into the Hartford mansion home, along with several former rangers too._

_Kristen-used to be Rebecca Maria Hartford who started her own ranger team. Now it's been at least 2 years now-since she came back as human-under a new name._

_Here are the new rangers now! In this story-they weren't mention much in the other three stories._

_Name: Hannah bradley_

_Mom:Tori hanson-blue ninja storm ranger_

_Dads: Blake and Hunter Bradley._

_Seeing that Blake is now back again-after being awaken by Rebecca 3 years ago. Then was killed again-and brought back to life again._

_Age: 17 Years old_

_Powers:Navy Spirit Ranger_

_She too stays at the Hartford Mansion along with her parents._

_Name:Emily Desantoes_

_Father: Rocky Desantoes_

_Mother:Deceased in this story._

_Color:Pink_

_Age:17 Years old._

_Is good friends to some of the other students who are like their parents-becoming power rangers._

_Name: Amelia Corbrett (adopted) through in this story_

_Age: Unknown yet_

_Color: Red_

_Birth Parents:Unknown yet_

_Hair:Dark brown_

_Eyes: Can change into different colors-when getting stressed out._

_Name:Adrian-Adopted_

_Age: 16_

_Father: Andros (red) space ranger_

_Mom:Deceased-Ashley died _

_(Back to where Amelia, Adrian, Hannah and Emily) gotten their new powers._

_Lights appeared in front of their forms-which were standing by their parents._

_"What's going on?"asked Shane-red ninja storm ranger._

_"Can someone turn off the lights"answered Dustin his hands on his face._

_Seeing the four of kids were at the hartford mansion-party going on._

_This is before-Kristen-Rebecca-had change in front of them._

_"Adrian, Hannah, Amelia and Emily, the four of you have been chosen to be the new generations of fire rangers"answered Rebecca appearing in front of them now-in human form._

_"Rebecca! Your back"shouted Mack and Jayden racing towards her of course._

_Rebecca takes a step back from the two of them. "Don't call me Rebecca, I shall be taking my mother's name-which is kristen"answered Rebecca._

_So, that's how it became that Rebecca new name was Kristen Shiba Hartford._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Hannah Bradley, Amelia Corbrett, Adrian and Emily Desantoes were shocked they were the new generations of a ranger team.**_

_**"Do you think Kristen will ever remember what happen?"asked Adrian who was wondering.**_

_**"Remember what?"asked William-older brother to Emily Desantoes-he's one of the few who gotten chosen to be on the spirit ranger team-that Jeremy Tate was the new leader of now.**_

_**"Her memories of being the leader of the spirit ranger team, losing almost everything"said Adrian.**_

_**"Adrian! We really shouldn't even talk about that right now"said Amelia coming into the break room of the guesthouse-of the Hartford-mansion now.**_

_**(some of the kids could hear the samurai rangers arguing) about something.**_

_**"Jayden! No you can't mean to stay at the Hartford home permantly"said Kevin the blue samurai ranger.**_

_**Jayden looked at Kevin in the face. "Yes! I'm staying here at the mansion"answered Jayden.**_

_**"Can't the others raised Kristen? We need you back as a leader for the samurai ranger team"begged Kevin.**_

_**"Kevin! Jayden has the right to raised Kristen, after all she is his little sister in the first place"said Antonio coming into the backyard.**_

_**Kevin not liking that answer one bit. "What are we supposed to do without having a leader for the team?snapped Kevin angrily.**_

_**(Hannah Bradley comes walking into the area-where the samurai rangers were arguing with each other). "Usually! The blue rangers are in second of command of the team, if their leader can't be leader anymore"answered Hannah standing there looking them.**_

_**"Go away! This doesn't have to do with you"snapped Kevin.**_

_**Hannah glares at the blue samurai ranger in the face. **_

_**Before she could say anything to the blue samurai ranger in the face, her uncles came to the rescue.**_

_**"Don't speak to our niece like that, Hannah has every right to be here as much as you do"snapped Dustin Brookes angrily.**_

_**"Your lucky neither Blake, Tori or Hunter are here right now. Between Hannah's two dads-they can both fried your brains out"said Connor pointing it out.**_

_**Kevin looks at his fellow team mates in the face. "Fine! If you want to stay here and help-in raising Kristen it's fine by me, because I'm quitting the team"shouted Kevin angrily.**_

_**(Kristen was napping) in her bedroom area.**_

_**Kristen came racing into the backyard area of the mansion, saw Jayden standing there with his team mates. "Jay!"shouted Kristen diving straight into Jayden's legs.**_

_**Jayden picked kristen up in his arms.**_

_**Mia,Mike,Emily and Antonio (him he wasn't going to abandoned) his best friend now.**_

_**"You can count me in"answered Antonio bouncing back and forth.**_

_**Jayden looked at his other team mates in the face. "Can't force you in staying here as a team now"answered Jayden walking away-with Kristen in his arms.**_

_**Mia, Emily and Mike knew couldn't just abandon their post as a ranger to protect the earth and galaxy from evil beings.**_

_**"I'm staying here too, can't disappointed Serena-she's the one who gave me her morpher to begin with"answered Emily racing after Jayden to tell him the news.**_

_**Mia looked at Mike in the face. "What are you going to do?" I mean miss teaching and seeing my brother and all"said Mia.**_

_**Mike shugs his shoulders. "I'm just going to stay too, there's nothing much we can do now-since kevin quit the samurai ranger team in the first place"answered Mike heading towards the kitchen area of the house looking for food.**_

_**Mia walks after Mike into the kitchen area of course.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Kristen was watching the others kids play outside of the hartford mansion area,she doesn't remember what happen long time ago._

_"I think Kristen is bored"answered Will the black operation overdrive._

_"It's been at least over 4 days since the rookies left to explain to their mentor why the blue rookie left the team for good this time"said Connor pointing it out._

_(Rest of the Operation overdrive rangers) looked over to Kristen watching the other kids play in the pool in the backyard of the Hartford's mansion._

_Mack hartford watching his daughter at the moment. He turns towards his friends in the face. "Kristen she hasn't been sleeping that well lately, due to the fact that Jayden left like 4 days ago"answered Mack sipping on some lemonade._

_"Mack! That would give you some time to spend time with Kristen-after all she is your daughter to begin with"answered Vida pointing it out._

_Ronny shakes her head. "It's not that simple, Kristen doesn't even remember what happen"answered Ronny eating an apple._

_Bridget Carson was sitting near Kristen who was watching everyone in the backyard area. "Kristen! Do you want to do something?"asked Bridget Carson who was wondering._

_Kristen looks at Bridget Carson in the face-the fact she is starting to get some flashbacks of the past. She looks at the other spirit rangers-kids in the face. "I know started the spirit ranger team long time ago, in my old form"answered Kristen saying it out loud._

_Mouths were wide open_

_Gasps could be heard_

_Former rangers frozing in their spots of course._

_"Kristen! Are you saying remember what happen long time ago?"asked Trent._

_Kristen looks up at them in the face, sits down on Mack's Hartford's lap. "I want my old life back"whispered Kristen falling asleep in Mack's arms._

_Mack looks at his friends in the face-walks upstairs to take Kristen to her bedroom-she shares with Jayden at the moment._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Most of the former rangers frozed in their spots-when hearing that Kristen was starting to remember her old life._

_Operation overdrive rangers looked over to their friends in the face._

_"Uh, Oh that's not a good sign"answered Will the black operation overdrive._

_"Kristen! What do you remember?"asked Xander kneeling down near his goddaughter of course. He looks at his wife-Ronny Robertson in the face who was worried too._

_Mack Hartford standing there at first doesn't know what to say. He's not the only one whose has a worried look on their faces._

_"Jayden! Isn't going to like the fact his little sister knows about her former life"murmured Daniel Russell-the blue spirit ranger._

_"Jayden and the rest of the samurai rangers have to explain to their mentor why their blue samurai rangers quit"answered Rose pointing it out._

_(Suddenly flashes of lights) appeared in front of Kristen form._

_Lifting her in the air-lights flashing everywhere._

_"Someone turn off the lights"shouted Will._

_"We don't know how too"yelled Artemis Rhodes._

_Hannah Bradley, Amelia Corbrett, Sally Scott and Adrian standing there looking shocked._

_Operation overdrive standing up now._

_"Someone has to do something"shouted the rest of the spirit ranger-kids._

_(Suddenly Kristen) was brought back to the ground at the moment._

_Lights were still flashing everywhere on her form._

_(15 minutes later) rest of the samurai rangers and their mentor came racing into the backyard of the hartford mansion._

_They frozed in their spots at the moment._

_"What in the world happen here?"asked Emily._

_"We don't know, all we know is that Kristen was starting to remember her old life"answered Justin pointing it out to the samurai rangers in the face._

_"Lights appeared around Kristen's form lifted her up in the air"answered Nick Russell._

_(Lights disappeared out of nowhere)_

_Kristen was standing there now._

_Mouths were wide open of course._

_"Kristen! Are you ok?"asked Ronny._

_Kristen eyes snapped open._

_"Wait a minute why are Kristen eyes glowing?"asked Dax who was wondering._

_"Glowing!"shouted-Jason, Tommy,Blake and Hunter at once._

_"Uncle Tommy, Jason and Nick eyes were glowing when they became evil"answered Ella bly._

_"No! Kristen would never turn evil"answered Jayden who could sense his sister gift._

_Glowing eyes stop glowing for a moment, Kristen eyes changed different colors-right now they were silver._

_Kristen looks at the former rangers in the face. "We need to talk in private"answered Kristen._

_"Who do you need to talk to in private?"Asked Daniel_

_"Mack Harford and jayden shiba"answered Kristen walking back into the house._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Author's Note: kristen shiba-hartford is going to be 10 years old now,still has only certain memories at the moment._

_Name:Sally Scott_

_Age:16_

_Color:Green Spirit Rangers_

_Dad:Jason Scott-divorced_

_Mom:Katherine hillard-divorced_

_Sally Scott couldn't stand that some of the kids were insulting Kristen at the moment who was starting to remember some things that took place many years ago._

_she was happy for the new members-of the fire rangers._

_"Shut-up"bellowed Sally Scott angrily._

_(Space Partol Delta) since they are back there now-dealing with a crisis at the moment._

_Cadets looked at Sally Scott in the face._

_"What's your problem?"asked Kevin Landors._

_Sally Scott wasn't the only one who was glaring at the some of the cadets in the face._

_"You are talking about the leader of the spirit ranger team,Kristen doesn't remember anything"answered Bridget Carson arms folded across her chest._

_"Kristen or Rebecca is the same person,she doesn't care about you all"snapped Mackenzie-little sister to Sky and Sydney Drew Tate._

_Jennifer shakes her head at Mackenzie._

_"Don't let any of the samurai and operation overdrive rangers hear you say that,calling Kristen-Rebecca"answered Hannah Bradley adopted daughter to-one of the fire rangers._

_"Hannah! You don't count in this situation,not our fault no one wanted you in the first place"snapped Mackenzie,Kevin,Mary-Kate and Daniel Russell said-even through he's a spirit ranger._

_Mouths were wide open now_

_Hannah had tears coming down her face-she raced out of the mess hall area,almost banged into the ninja storm rangers-who were coming into the mess hall to get something to eat._

_"Hannah! Wait a minute"shouted Blake going after his daughter-since he was dead-but was brought back to life by Rebecca Hartford._

_Hunter,Tori,Cam and Dustin looked at the cadets in the face._

_"Does someone want to explain what just happen to have our daughter in tears?"asked Tori and hunter who was wondering._

_Destiny james comes walking into the mess hall area. "Why would you say something to Hannah like that? It's not Hannah fault her parents didn't want-anything to do with her,my parents are dead"snapped Destiny angrily._

_Ninja storm rangers weren't too happy at all._

_(Daniel Russell was taken care of-by his father-Nick Russell who isn't happy with his son at he moment). "Dad! What are you doing?"asked Daniel who was wondering._

_Nick Russell was working when getting a call his son did something bad at the academy._

_Sky was doing the same with Mackenzie since Sydney was with Elizabeth spending some time with their new babies._

_Jack Landors Jr was dealing his brother's punishment-since their parents were out of town._

_Connor was dealing with his daughter's behavior too._

_Mary-kate Mcknight, Kevin Landors,daniel Russell and Mackenzie saw the angry look on their dad's or older siblings faces it wasn't good news at all._

_"The four of you are suspended for at least 1 week from ranger duties"answered Destiny james standing there for -B-Squad rangers._

_Jeremy Tate agrees for his team mates behavior-well one of them at least. "I know what my parents would do-if I gotten out of line"answered Jeremy looking at his dad-Sky Tate in the face._

_Sky Tate-looking at his on-Jeremy Tate in the face._

_(Past time) when Jeremy was only 9 at the time-when he had gotten punish from both of his parents._

_Sydney ended up grounding him for 2 weeks-without having no television and no treats for those two weeks._

_As well for sitting down-Jeremy gotten a spanking from Sky._

_Jeremy was laying down on his bed-waiting for his dad to come home from work,finding out that his son did something bad._

_Sky wasn't happy when arriving home early from work-finding out his son did something bad. Also getting a call from another cadet's parents-in what happen at the school._

_Sky looked at Jeremy who was laying down on the bed. "Jeremy! What did you do?"asked Sky who was wondering._

_Jeremy looks at his father in the face. "They were picking on bridget Carson-because Bridge had to raised her since the death of Elizabeth Delgado. I was only trying to protect her from getting hurt"answered Jeremy._

_Sky looks at Jeremy in the face-kneeling down."Jeremy! You should have gotten a teacher or another adult to prevent from all of this from happening. Why didn't you come to one of us?"asked Sky._

_Jeremy sitting up now from his bed. "Kevin said he make sure I wouldn't live"answered Jeremy._

_(Sky pulls Jeremy pants down) _

_Jeremy crying now. "Daddy! Stop"cried Jeremy._

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACk!_

_(End of past time)_

_Sky Tate sees the look on Jeremy's face turns towards Mackenize in the face. "You are grounded until Sydney comes home to deal with your punishment"answered Sky walking out of the mess hall area._

_(Kevin already getting a spanking from his older brother Jack Landors Jr.) who isn't happy with him at the moment._

_"Jack! Come on you can't punish me"cried Kevin._

_Jack Landors Jr gives his brother a look in the face. "Your wrong, Dad and mom aren't here to punish you right now"answered Jack Jr._

_Kevin get's a spanking from his older brother._

_(Connor was giving his daughter) an angry look in the face._

_Nick was dealing with Daniel at the moment._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_It's been at least several days since the punishment-for Daniel Russell-Blue Spirit Ranger,Mackenzie-niece to Sky and Sydney Tate,Marykate Mcknight and Kevin Landors._

_The four of them were restricted from ranger duties-didn't matter for Mackenzie since she wasn't a ranger in the first place._

_"This stinks! Why do we have to be punish for something we didn't even start to begin with"answered Mackenzie already getting grounded for a month from her aunt of course who wasn't happy in what her niece did to Hannah Bradley who refused to talk to anyone at the moment._

_"It's not our fault that Kristen or Rebecca doesn't know anything"answered Mary-kate mcknight points out._

_"Kevin! Don't your siblings know anything what's going on at the Hartford house?"Asked Mackenzie who was wondering._

_Kevin shrugs his shoulders not wanting to get any more trouble with his older brother,well once his parents find out what he said about hannah bradley._

_"Aren't you going to say something? The four of us are already in trouble for speaking our minds out"answered Daniel pointing it out._

_Mackenzie and Marykate looked at each other in the face,then towards Daniel Russell._

_"Daniel Russell your part of the spirit ranger team,does Rebecca or Kristen same person know anything from her past life?"asked marykate who was wondering._

_Daniel looks from doing his homework glares at the two girls in the face."Get the information youself,I'm already in enough trouble with my dad and Jeremy"answered Daniel leaving the detention block-where the four were staying at the base._

_"Wait a minute where are you going? We have orders to stay here until our work is done"exclaimed Mackenzie standing up now._

_Daniel glares at the others in the face._

_Nick Russell came to collect his son from the detention block-where Daniel and the others-meaning mackenzie,marykate and kevin were kept each day-to do some seriously major work-meaning homework. "Daniel! Are you ready to go?"asked Rocky._

_Daniel nods his head waves goodbye to the other three._

_"Daniel! You can't leave us here by ourselves. Have to help us with our work"shouted the girls._

_Daniel glares at the two girls in the detention room,shakes his head. "Nope! I'm heading back to Briarwoods to help my dad with his job-part of my punishment"answered Daniel._

_Leaving with Nick Russell._

_Mackenzie,Marykate and kevin glared at each other in the face._

_"Kevin! Your lucky that your older brother punish you instead of your parents"answered Mackenzie rubbing her bum._

_Kevin glares at the two girls in the face. "I still gotten the same treatment before-just with my mom doing the punishment instead of my dad. Besides both of them aren't even here right now"answered Kevin laying down on the couch._

_(Lynn Landors,Violet Landors and Jack Landors Jr) were standing by the detention block area._

_"Kevin! We are heading back to our house"answered Violet who couldn't stop crying into Lynn shoulders._

_Kevin get's up from the couch-sees that his little sister is crying. "Something is wrong?"Asked Kevin._

_Jack Landors Jr. Motions Kevin to walk with them to their house-which is off of the base._

_(Hannah Bradley) is refusing to talk to anyone at the moment-raced towards the Harford mansion._

_Blake Bradley racing after his adopted daughter in a flash of lightening. "Hannah! Please stop"begged Blake._

_Hannah racing away from him in a flash of lightening._

_Blake couldn't keep up with his daughter at the moment, calls tori,dustin,shane,cam and hunter on the phone. "Hannah! I couldn't keep up with her"breathed Blake._

_(Kristen was eating an orange) sitting on the couch-munching on it in the meantime._

_When Hannah came racing into the house-crying._

_Operation overdrive rangers hurried to Hannah who faints-due to the fact she had travel many hours._

_Kristen looks at Hannah who had fainted on the floor,tugs on Jayden wrist-since he was sitting on the couch. _

_Jayden looks at his little sister in the face."Kristen, something wrong?"Asked Jayden._

_Mia and Emily goes over to help with the situation._

_Ronny and Rose were visiting their friends in Briarwood._

_Will was somewhere else._

_Dax had stayed behind to eat some of spencer's food at the moment._

_Mack had stayed behind-watching his daughter carefully at the moment,knowng her memories were slowly returning._

_"Jay! Something is wrong with Hannah"answered kristen who slowly pulls jayden over to where Mia and Emily had placed Hannah on the couch._

_Jayden looks at his two team mates in the face._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Tori is sitting down on the couch at the Hartford Mansion-after getting a call from Blake who had followed Hannah there like 3 days ago, since she fainted on the floor in the kitchen area._

_Watching her team mates pacing back and forth in the sitting area._

_Dustin is sitting down on the couch-he's not the only one whose worried about his niece._

_Kristen comes downstairs after checking on Hannah at the moment-who is refusing to talk to the ninja storm rangers._

_Operation overdrive rangers,ninja storm rangers and samurai rangers were among the group waiting on some news._

_"Kristen! Did Hannah say anything to you?"asked Shane pawing his game at the moment._

_Kristen looks at the group in the face-heads towards the kitchen area of the house._

_Mack get's up from the couch. "Have to get something in the kitchen"answered Mack disappearing in a flash of lightening._

_Jayden follows mack into the kitchen area._

_What didn't expect was the rest of the fire rangers racing into the house._

_"Where's Hannah?"asked Sally who was wondering._

_"Upstairs, refusing to talk to anyone of us"answered Will pausing his game with Shane at the moment._

_"Thanks!"answered bridget racing upstairs in a flash of lightening._

_"Girls! Is there a reason why you are here? Maybe you could explain what happen like 4 days ago"asked Dustin who was wondering._

_Sally Scott,Destiny James and Brianna Oliver looked at each other in the face._

_"MaryKate Mcknight, Kevin Landors,Daniel Russell and William Desantoes had the nerve to say some things about Hannah parents not wanting her to begin with"answered Brianna arms folded across her chest._

_"Daniel Russell isn't he one of the spirit rangers chosen?"asked Cam pointing it out._

_Sally,Brianna and Destiny nodded their heads._

_"We also some bad news, about the landors family members since you didn't know about the news 4 days ago"answered Sally._

_That alerted the other former rangers and rookies at once._

_"What kind of bad news?"asked Emily who was wondering._

_"Jack and his wife Allie their bodies were found near one of the space partol delta training sites in Scotland 6 days ago"answered destiny._

_(Hannah comes downstairs) knowing she can't stay upstairs forever-over heard that part being said at once by her friends._

_Kristen comes out of the kitchen-followed by Jayden and Mack who overheard the converstation going on at the moment._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_kevin Landors,Marykate Mcknight,William Desantoes and Andrea Drew were already still in deep trouble they had caused with Hannan bradley racing away from her adopted parents._

_William gotten to level detention to help his father at the karate center in Angel Grove for a few days._

_Kevin landors family members came to get him from the detention cell. Looking up in seeing his sister-Violet standing there. "What are you doing here?"asked Kevin._

_"Kevin we have some bad news to tell you,Commander Sky Tate has given us permission to talk"answered lynn landors-member of the spirit ranger team._

_(Kevin leaves) the detention center leaving the two girls behind._

_"Great we get to stay here"murmured mary-kate mcknight sighing to herself._

_(Kevin was given the bad news) that he just lost his parents. "What happen to our parents?"asked Kevin who is sitting in the conference room along with his siblings._

_Former B-Squad were present-since Jack Landors used to be on their squad._

_Commander Sky Tate sitting there in the chair. "Jack and Allie's bodies were found,by one of the operation bases for the lightspeed rescue overseas"answered Sky._

_"That still doesn't answer our question in why our parents are dead?"asked Kevin slamming his fist down on the table._

_"Cadet Kevin Landors,May we still remind you still in trouble- couple days ago-with Hannah Bradley. But we are letting your punishment slide a bit-so you make arrangements in your parents burial"answered Sydney Drew Tate sitting by her husband._

_"Thanks"answered Violet Landors._

_"Cadet Lynn Landors, How is Hannah and Kristen doing?"asked Sky who was curious._

_"Hannah is refusing to talk to any of the ninja storm rangers at the most. Kristen at the moment is trying to get answers"answered lynn._

_(Operation overdrive) mansion._

_Blake,Tori and Hunter and the rest of their team mates were trying to get Hannah to talk to them,so far it wasn't doing any good._

_Hannah was refusing to budge out of the bedroom she was currently in at Kristen Hartford's home._

_"Hannah,It would a good idea to talk in what happen"answered Sally Scott-green spirit ranger team._

_Hannah had tears coming down her face. "They were right my birth parents didn't even want me,what makes you think my adopted family members are going to want me?"asked Hannah._

_"Hannah,Don't pay attention to what others think. Blake,Hunter and Tori love you very much"answered Bridget Carson who was sitting there._

_Hannah nods her head. _


End file.
